ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Siege
Story There is a world of light, with nothing existing, just being white as far as the eye can see. Darkness seeps out of the ground in a fog, collecting into the form of a human. It solidifies, as John takes a gasp for breath, panting heavily afterwards. John: (Panting) Whoa! What, did I die?! Azmuth: You did. Paradox: Be thankful you made a deal with Hades. John stands, as Azmuth, Paradox, Prometheus and Yen Sid stand around him. John: Prometheus? Things must be bad if you’re on my side. Prometheus: If you didn’t mess up so badly, then I wouldn’t have had to. John: How did I mess it up?! It was all Intellectuary! Azmuth: His name stems from “intellectual,” which means the requirement of intellect. Why do you think he didn’t confront you earlier? Use your intellect and think about it! John: What, he wanted me for something? Paradox: His plan to destroy the universe didn’t succeed, due to the tears in the dimension already. Assuming this is still his plan, John: He’d be looking for a new way to do so. Prometheus: Do you remember what I had asked you before? Did you remember? John: Partially. Aggregor went after Iblis, which was one half of, something. While Mephiles was the other half. Yen Sid: One half the physical body. The other half, a shadow of a being. A Nobody and a Heartless. And you destroyed them. Prometheus: But they didn’t completely go to Tartarus. Paradox: Just like Xehanort, if you destroy one’s Heartless and Nobody, then the Somebody is recreated. John: This being, whatever it is, is strong enough to destroy the universe? Azmuth: More powerful than Gaia, if you’d believe it. Yen Sid: It’ll take all of your being to defeat Intellectuary, but you will never be the same again. John: Primus is destroyed. How can I? Azmuth: I was afraid you’d ask that. You want to know where I’ve been all this time? John: Considering you hid away during the entirety of the Incursean war? Just a bit. Azmuth pulls out a new Omnitrix, it being white and green, the face in the middle black. He tosses it to John, who inspects it, confused about it. John: It’s high tech. Azmuth: Too much for you? John: (Still looking at it.) I’ll be able to figure it out. Just been going old fashion with magic for too long, I suppose. Paradox: Well, you better learn how to use it, quickly. Because with Primus gone, Intellectuary thinks he can proceed without interruption. Which means the timetable for his plan has finally accelerated. You have, oh, let’s say, less than an hour. John: Is that all? Azmuth: The Omnitrix has a considerably longer charge time. You’ll be able to transform in rapid succession. However, the more you do that, the transformation time will get shorter. John: Do I have to find him, or are you guys leading the way? Yen Sid: His location is one you are familiar with. The World that Never Was. John: Then lead the way. End Scene John arrives in the World That Never Was, standing on the end of the energy bridge, the Castle that Never Was on the other end. John starts walking across, and once he gets about half way across, the bridge extends, as if he’s an infinite distance away. John: Precautionary method, or a battlefield? Black Knight: Both. John turns, as the Black Knight is behind him, on his horse with an army of Bioids behind him. John: I’m not going to ask why you have an army of Bioids when they can’t transform. The Bioids glow, as they transform. Shadow Lances: Shadow Lance! John: Well, this is bound to be, the longest hour of my life. (He smirks and spins around.) Let’s do this. John activates the Omnitrix, transforming. Silver Wind: Silver Wind! Silver Wind glows with a mana aura, as he flies down the path. Black Knight spurs his horse, as he gives chase, the Shadow Lances following after him. Silver Wind arches up, ending up behind the pack. He holds his hands out and parts them, the Shadow Lances being pushed off the sides of the bridge. They all teleport, appearing behind Silver Wind, firing Chaos Spears. Silver Wind forms a mana barrier, protecting himself. Silver Wind: That all you’ve got?! Black Knight appears in Silver Wind’s face, swinging Deathcalibur at him. Silver Wind summons Oathkeeper, controlling it with telekinesis. He has Oathkeeper move through the air to parry Black Knight’s strikes, as Black Knight dashes ahead, releasing fireballs back at Silver Wind. Black Knight: Burn away! Silver Wind smirks, as he levitates above the fireballs, the Shadow Lances hit. Many break and revert, while others fly up after Silver Wind. Silver Wind dives at Black Knight, him swinging Deathcalibur. Silver Wind: It’s no use! Silver Wind stops using magic, dropping like a rock. The Shadow Lances continue to fly at Black Knight, almost all of the Bioids destroyed in the attack. One is left, which charges at Silver Wind. Silver Wind blasts it with mana, destroying the last Shadow Lance Bioid. Silver Wind reverts, as Black Knight rears back on the horse. Black Knight: Any last words, John Smith? John: Yeah. (He activates the Omnitrix.) Hope your acid proof. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Gutrot: Gutrot! Gutrot releases a gas from his ports, as Black Knight charges through. His horse rears back, appalled by the smell. It bucks Black Knight off, as it runs off. Black Knight stands, as the composition of the gas changes. His armor and sword begin to steam, affected by a concentration of acid. Gutrot: This particular composition melts through metal. And since the source of your magic and immortality is that magic sword. Black Knight looks at Deathcalibur, it barely more than putty. Black Knight: NO! Black Knight charges to slash at Gutrot, as Gutrot jabs Black Knight with Rustic, him groaning. Gutrot: I release you from your earthly bonds. Return to your rest, King Arthur. Black Knight breaks into dust, fading away. Gutrot reverts, as John goes over to the remains of a Bioid. John: Alright. I’m not quite sure how these things can transform. Therefore, there is only one way to find out. Hack it. John activates the Omnitrix, spinning through the touch screen interface. He smiles in content, slapping it down. Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget! Now, to work into the wiring. Inspector Gadget begins fiddling with a Bioid, when he’s hit by a laser. Inspector Gadget is sucked into a card, as Collectimus laughs. Collectimus: I got him! I got him! I’ve got John Smith! Now, to end the debate once and for all! Collectimus flies back to the Castle, Inspector Gadget frozen in the card. End Scene In Where Nothing Gathers, Collectimus has all the cards floating in the air, containing Eirene, Kai, Elektra, Gwen, Charmcaster, Kevin, Shadowcat, Raven, Asami, Elena, Snow, Julie and Ship, Eunice, Kairi and Inspector Gadget. Collectimus presses a button, Inspector Gadget coming out of the card, landing on the floor. Inspector Gadget: You have freed me from imprisonment. State your intention. Collectimus: Two reasons, honestly. First, if you’re going to be in my collection, you have to be in human form. Second, there is a question that has to be answered before I add you to my collection. Inspector Gadget reverts, John eyeing Collectimus down. John: And what would that be? The cards circle around John, him seeing each one as they pass. He feels pain and anger rising with each passing card, until they all float above him. Collectimus: Well? John: Well what? Collectimus: You have lovers from several dimensions! But the question that I, and every fan of yours asks, is which one?! If you could choose, which one would you choose to be with, forever?! John looks at the cards, then stares back at Collectimus. John: If I tell you one that it is not, will you free that one? Collectimus: And let you take a piece away from my collection?! Ppfffttt! As if! John: What if I reveal a new alien form? Collectimus: I’ve seen all of your newly unlocked alien forms. John: No, you haven’t. There is one more that I haven’t used, but I’ve seen one of my alternate forms use it. Collectimus: Uh, give me a moment. (He starts muttering) He’s used Rustcharge, I just saw Inspector Gadget, and he has used Elaskimo. The only other ones are Ssslither and (He gasps in revelation) Gold Digger?! John: Perhaps the most useless form ever. But, if you agree to release my least likely to be love interest, I’ll show it to you. Collectimus: DEAL! But, it can’t be Gwen and Kevin. I know for a fact that it’s neither of them. John: You sure about that? No, forget I said anything, you’re right. Elektra. She would never accept a man anyway. Collectimus: Eh, that’s what I figured. Sorta bland, but a deal is a deal. Collectimus presses a button, as Elektra is freed from her card, and drops to the floor. Her Proto-Tool is still in the card. John goes over to her, hand on her shoulder. Elektra: Uragh! I can’t believe I was caught by such a creature! Prepare to suffer a horrible fate. John: Easy. (He whispers) I need you ready to lead an army to battle. Elektra: Huh? John stands, as he activates the Omnitrix. He then looks up, seeing several Bioids as Spidermonkey on the walls, watching them. Collectimus: You didn’t think I wouldn’t have guards, did you? John: How did you get them working? There’s no Codon Stream. Collectimus: Ah! He points up to the top of his chair, at the Recreated Ultimatrix that’s plugged in. Collectimus: I collected some DNA samples, just to have so I could have my personal fanboy Omnitrix alien army! Shadow Lance was hard to get, and I already had a Spidermonkey alien. John: Whatever. John goes through the aliens, as he slaps it down. Gold Digger: Gold Digger! Ugh, that felt horrible! Elektra: What can that thing do? Collectimus: Heh-ha! I think a demonstration is in order! Collectimus presses a button, as a claw with a bag of popcorn stretches down to Gold Digger. Gold Digger grumbles, and takes the bag. Gold Digger: Elektra, don’t look. Elektra groans, as she covers her eyes, as she hears Gold Digger munching through the popcorn. The eating stops, as something solid hits the floor, making a dinging noise. Gold Digger: Okay, you’re good. Elektra uncovers her eyes, seeing the gold nugget. Her eyes widen, as her face starts to turn green. Elektra: Wait, you’re power is, Collectimus: (Laughing uncontrollably) Pooping gold by eating popcorn! Best, alien, ever! Elektra: That is, perhaps the most disgusting power ever. Gold Digger: Eh, I figured out a use for the nuggets, though. You familiar with primates? Elektra: (Smirks) Yeah. They fling their feces at people. Elektra kneels down and picks up the nugget, and chucks it with all her might at the laughing Collectimus. Collectimus is hit in the head, distorting him. Gold Digger bends down, and then hops off his goat feet, rocketing at Collectimus. Collectimus leans to the side, as Gold Digger reaches for the arm of the chair with one arm, and hits the Omnitrix symbol with his other. Rustcharge reaches and grabs the arm of the chair. Rustcharge: Rustcharge! Collectimus: Let go! A laser gun comes out and blasts Rustcharge’s arm, the rust shattering and him going flying off. The rust begins to spread across the chair, breaking the controls. The cards glow, as they all break, releasing all the prisoners. Rustcharge hits the ground, his rust shattering, him being an intangible pile of energy on the ground. The girls all chatter, confused. Elektra: Listen up, ladies, and Kevin! (They all turn to look at Elektra.) That dork of a nerd in a chair tried to make us trophy-girlfriends! I say we all beat him up and turn him into rubble. Collectimus: No! Attack! The Spidermonkeys drop from the walls, surrounding the girls. Elektra picks up her Proto-Tool, Ship forms around Julie, Kairi summons the Destiny’s Embrace Keyblade. Elena releases nanochips, Charmcaster’s and Gwen’s hands glow with mana. Kevin absorbs metal, an ice blade forms over Snow’s hands. Raven glows with black energy, Asami preps her gauntlet, Shadowcat cracks her knuckles while Kai and Eunice take a battle stance. Eirene draws her knife. The Spidermonkeys transform into Swampfire, all in a blossomed form. Swampfire: Swampfire! Collectimus: You like? I got the sample of a blossomed Methanosnian. Agh! Collectimus struggles to keep control of the chair, the rust spreading across the controls. Rustcharge begins regenerating rust over his body, though slowly. Elektra: Form up! Beat the Swampfires up and don’t let them get John! We actually need him to be useful! This is our time! The Swampfires release fire, as Snow spins, releasing Iced Earth, countering the attacks. Julie: So, an alternate form of me? Snow: Yes. John talked a lot about you during his time in my world. He really cares for you. Julie: Well, hate to disappoint. Julie blasts a Swampfire with a plasma laser, and punches another one. Elektra charges and fires energy arrows at one, while Kai flips over it, kicking it hard in the head. Eunice touches one, absorbing its strength, then tosses it into the air, where Charmcaster blasts it with mana, destroying it. Shadowcat phases through one, it malfunctioning. Kevin punches its head off just in case. Elena traps a Swampfire in nanochips, as Kairi hacks through it. Eirene cuts at one Swampfire, it frozen by Snow. Ruscharge reforms, as he stands up. Collectimus is working frantically to keep the rust back on the chair, as Rustcharge looks around. Rustcharge: So far, Inspector Gadget’s plan is working like a charm. Hey, Gwen! Knock one my way! Gwen nods, as a Swampfire pulls out a thorn whip, whipping at Gwen. She dodges, and grabs the Swampfire with mana, then spins and throws it at Rustcharge. Rustcharge catches it, encasing it in rust. The Rust Swampfire raises its hand, a plant vine shooting out of the ground, catching the partially disabled chair. Collectimus: No! No, no, no! My chair is the most powerful thing in the universe! Rustcharge approaches, touching the chair, the rust spreading through the arms. Rustcharge: Even the best of machines can succumb to rust. A bladed vein cuts through Rustcharge’s head and the Rust Swampfire, and cuts the top of the chair off. The Ultimatrix is disconnected, as the Bioids revert. The girls and Kevin continue to break them, as Rustcharge reverts. John: What was that? Omnitrix: (Beeping) Unidentified DNA source detected. Scanning now. Intellectuary floats down, pulling the Ultimatrix from the chair. He floats into the air, a portal of darkness opening on the top throne of the room. John groans, activating the Omnitrix. John: Get back here, Intellectuary! Omnitrix: (Dings) DNA species scanned. John slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into The Worst. The Worst: The Worst?! Just great! Julie! I need your help! Julie comes over, as Intellectuary goes through the portal. The Worst: Ace me into that portal. Julie: You sure? The Worst: This form can take some damage. I’ll be fine. Julie: Okay. Julie lifts The Worst with her left hand, with her right hand forming into a tennis racquet. The Worst: Listen, I don’t know how much you heard of Collectimus’ dialogue, but Julie: Save it for when you get back and beat that thing. Julie tosses The Worst into the air, and strikes him with her racquet, him going flying through the closing portal. He gets through just in time, as it closed. Collectimus climbs out of his rusting away chair. Gwen catches him in mana, holding him up in the air. Collectimus: (Whining) Let me go! I am the greatest collector ever! Elektra: Come one, come all! To beat this sorry excuse of an alien up! Single file line! Everyone forms a line, as Elektra goes first, punching Collectimus in the face. She smiles at this, and walks to the end of the line. Characters * John Smith * Azmuth * Professor Paradox * Prometheus * Yen Sid * Elektra * Eirene * Kai Green * Gwen Tennyson * Charmcaster * Kevin Levin * Shadowcat * Raven * Asami * Elena Validus * Snow * Julie Yamamoto * Ship * Eunice * Kairi Villains * Black Knight * Bioids * Collectimus * Intellectuary Aliens By John * Silver Wind * Gutrot * Inspector Gadget * Gold Digger * Rustcharge * The Worst By Bioids * Shadow Lance * Spidermonkey * Swampfire (blossomed form) Aliens Unlocked * Contemelia form Trivia * John is given the Omnitrix from Azmuth. * It's revealed that Intellectuary is going to use Solaris to finish what he started, it being the Somebody of Iblis and Mephiles. * The never ending trail battle field is based off several never ending battlefields from the Sonic the Hedgehog games, specifically the ones where Sonic battles Shadow in Sonic Adventure 2 and battling Silver in Sonic Generations. ** The battle between Silver Wind and Shadow Lance is based off the battle between Silver and Shadow in Sonic '06. * Silver Wind uses Silver's boss quote "It's no use!" * Collectimus collected his own DNA samples to give the bioids some transformations. * John implies that he would've chosen Julie if he had to answer Collectimus' ultimate question, but it is left unsaid. * John only used alien forms revealed to him in Paradox Again. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series